la saga de chico bestia
by Max player123
Summary: luego de que apareciera " kraven el cazador " un viejo enemigo de chico bestia y asesino de sus padre , tendra que superar su miedos y sus inseguridades para lograr vencer sus planes de amenazar jump city , ahora los recuerdos reprimidos de chico bestia volvieron mas fuertes que antes ¿ podra superar sus miedo ? ¿ o sedera chico bestia a la voluntad de kraven ?
1. las presas están sueltas

**las presas están sueltas**

En la torre de los titanes , como todas las mañanas , robin y cyborg jugaban vivideros , starfire cocinaba , terra escuchaba música mientras estaba recostada en el sillón y raven leía junto a la ventana , mientras tanto , chico bestia y bock estaban sentados en la terraza entrenando como todas las mañanas , chico bestia era derribado por el joven de ojos dorados varias veces pero el no se rendía y siempre se levantaba , lo que complacía a su maestro

- eres muy tenaz chio bestia - dijo bock mientras el joven de piel verde se ponía de pie - eso me agrada en ti -

chico bestia sentía como los golpes del guardián lo habían herido mucho pero el pelearía hasta el fin , mientras sus amigos perdían el tiempo

- bueno , se supone que un verdadero guerrero nunca se da por vencido - dijo chico bestia mientras trataba de acercarse - nunca pero nunca me doy por vencido -

cuando bock le barre las piernas a chico bestia , el es derribado contra los muros de la torre , bock ve que el no frenaría hasta el final y decide compadecerse de chico bestia - ten bebe algo - el guardián le lanza una botella de agua y chico bestia apenas podía beber

- gracias viejo , ¿ tardara mucho esto ? porque me estoy muriendo de hambre - se quejo chico bestia con sus manos en el estomago

- la regla era que me dieras un solo golpe - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados

- pero sin campos de fuerzas - dijo chico bestia - por que así no terminaremos nunca -

- esta bien , lo prometo - bock le hizo una reverencia pero chico bestia no estaba - eres un poco astuto -

chico bestia se movía con sigilo pero no era nada para los agudos sentidos del guardián , cuando chico bestia salto detrás del guardián el lo atrapa con su cola del cuello , chico bestia trataba de soltarse , con un canto de mano golpeaba la cola del guardián , bock no sentía nada pero aun así lo soltó

- bien , terminamos por hoy - dijo el joven enroscando su cola en la cintura - puedes descansar -

- pero no te di ningun golpe en el cuerpo - dijo chico bestia

- oye , nunca especifique que parte del cuerpo - dijo bock mientras ayudaba a levantar a chico bestia - el objetivo era que tu me golpearas y que abrieras la mente , inconscientemente atacaste a mi cola para soltarte y allí cumpliste tu objetivo -

chico bestia y su maestro entraron a la torre y el corrió al refrigerador por algo mas de beber , bock solo dejo su bastón en la entrada y tomo una manzana , terra se le acerca con una mirada asesina

- ¿ que crees que estas haciendo ? - le pregunto terra con tono de ira

bock mira para los dos lados y luego encara a terra - mhm comiendo manzana - dijo el con tono simple

- sabes de lo que hablo , ¿ crees que podrías ser un poco mas cuidadoso con chico bestia por favor ? - pregunto la joven de ojos azules

- tranquila terra , esta bien - dijo chico bestia mientras dejaba la botella de soda en la mesa - de verdad estoy bien , tranquila si -

- no chico bestia no esta bien - dijo ella enojada - solo mírate estas muy herido -

chico bestia sintió un dolor muy fuerte en las costillas pero trato de disimular para no asustar a terra - descuida ya sanaran -

- ese no es el punto y tu , deberías ser mas cuidadoso - le grito con furia

- escucha humana de voz irritante y chillona , el acepto entrenar bajos mis reglas y condiciones - el guardián se puso de pie con aspecto serio - y mientras yo sea su maestro el seguirá mis ordenes al pie de la letra -

- vamos amigos , no discutamos detalles sin importancia - dijo chico bestia tratando de separar a los dos - terra ¿ por que no vamos a jugar vídeo juegos ? , eso siempre te anima - le invito el joven de piel verde

- esta bien , pero primero cambia tu traje ese esta muy dañado por quemaduras y raspones -

chico bestia fue hasta su cuarto para poder cambiarse , terra desvía la mirada al joven de ojo dorados - esto no ha terminado -

- pues yo si creo que termino ...mortal -

en ese momento robin ve la tensión entre los dos titanes y trata de sofocar el incendio - tranquilo titanes , recuerden que por mas que no nos guste algún día necesitaremos de las habilidades de cada uno de nosotros -

- ja , ese día prefiero morir , antes de ser salvada por una bolsa de huesos - dijo terra dando la espalda

- ¡ oye ! ¡ cuida tus palabras humana insignificante ! - el joven la da vuelta dejando ver sus ojos de ira que alumbraban como la lumbre

cuando sonó la alarma de los titanes , el doctor luz estaba asaltando el banco de informática de jump city , chico bestia regreso y los siete son llevados a donde estaba el doctor luz quien tenia un nuevo traje que usaba la energía del sol para aumentar su poder , el auto T llego a la escena pero cuando llegaron el doctor luz les disparo con sus rayos nuevos y mejorados

- vaya pero si son los Jóvenes Titanes - dijo el científico de traje raro

- doctor luz , estas arrestado por el asalto al banco informático de jump city - robin tomo su bastón y dio la orden de ataque , cuando trataron de tocarlo el se protegió con un escudo eléctrico que al que lo tocara lo lastimaría , los Titanes recibieron una poderosa descarga , pero chico bestia se levanto y escucho una voz - ¡ chico bestia atrapalo ! - el guardián le lanza el bastón y chico bestia con todas sus fuerzas golpea el centro del pecho donde estaba el dispositivo que exploto en pedazos , el joven de piel verde se lanza contra el doctor luz pero cuando lo derriba escucha un cascabel muy familiar , al ver mas de cerca era un cascabel color plateado amarrado a una cinta de color verde , chico bestia quedo impactado y se petrifico al escuchar ese ruido , sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero el doctor luz aprovecho y con su láser ataco derribando a chico bestia , terrra intento ayudar a chico bestia pero este se levanta enojado y le salta por detrás en forma de tigre

- ¿ de donde sacaste esto ? - le pregunto tomando al doctor luz por las solapas de su traje

- solo digamos que un viejo amigo tuyo vendrá muy pronto " Garfield " - chico bestia quedo impactado pero con sus fuerzas arrojo al doctor luz contra los autos , el se levanto pero antes de que el joven de piel verde lo atacara de nuevo , bock usa sus poderes mentales y atrae su bastón arrebatando a chico bestia del frente

- chico bestia ¿ que fue lo que paso ? - pregunto robin viendo a chico bestia con el rostro pálido

- yo... yo...- todos asentaron con la cabeza para escuchar al joven - yo... yo me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿ ustedes no ? -

- algunas cosas nunca cambian - dijo bock con los brazos cruzados - supongo que podemos ir por una pizza -

los titanes llegaron a su restaurante favorito para ordenar , como de costumbre robin prefirió la de aceitunas negras y hongos , cyborg la de carne , chico bestia la de vegetales , terra doble queso y anchoas , starfire aun no se decidía , raven prefirió una de jamón y queso

- vamos muchachos , ¿ como te puedes negar al sabor de la carne ? - pregunto cyborg haciendo burla de chico bestia

- olvídalo viejo , no comeré carne - se quejo el joven

- oigan ¿ podemos pedir algo por las lunas de antauri ? - se quejo el joven de ojos dorados

mientras ellos estaban almorzando , chico bestia sintió un silbido muy agudo que fue escuchado también por su maestro , ellos vieron un misil que fue disparado desde lejos , chico bestia y bock salieron al encuentro del tirador mientras los titanes ayudaban a salvar las victimas , cuando entraron en el edificio , bock olio un olor raro , una mezcla de pólvora y químicos

- kra... kra... kra...kra... - trato de decir chico bestia asustado señalando la sombra

- ¿ quien es kra kra kra kra ? - pregunto el guardián

- no , ¡ kraven el cazador ! -

- hola Garfield , han pasado años - dijo el hombre del lanza misiles

continuara...


	2. de cacería

**de cacería**

chico bestia estaba frente al que arruino su infancia , bock noto que el miedo inundo a chico bestia y quedo paralizado , Krave se acerco lentamente mientras dejaba el lanza misiles en el suelo , chico bestia tenia tanto miedo que comenzó a retroceder

- ¿ que te pasa Garfield ? ¿ acaso viste un fantasma ? - le dijo el hombre de sombrero de zafarí

bock noto que chico bestia estaba algo asustado y sintió como los recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza - ¿ a donde crees que vas chico bestia ? - dijo el hombre de la chaqueta con su cuchillo en la mano

- ¡ chico bestia ! - la voz de terra lo saco del trance y terra ataco a kraven con una roca lanzando al hombre del cuchillo contra los muros , terra comenzó a sacudir a chico bestia hasta hacerlo reaccionar

- ¿ que ? ¿ que me paso ? - pregunto el joven de piel verde

- que casi te mojas los pantalones del susto - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- bock esto no es gracioso - chico bestia solo seco el sudor de su frente y salio corriendo , mas tarde los titanes llegaron a la torre y lo encontraron jugando vídeo jugos como siempre

- disculpa chico bestia ¿ te encuentras bien ? - pregunto la princesa de tamaran

- si claro pero ustedes se volvieron muy lentos - se burlo chico bestia , aunque ellos se relajaron el joven de ojos dorados no estaba tranquilo - supongo que ahora soy mas veloz y guapo que antes -

chico bestia salio de la sala mientras los demás titanes se dedicaron a perder el tiempo , raven noto que bock dejo su bastón y se puso al mando de la computadora central

- ¿ sabes como usar la computadora ? - pregunto raven con tono de sarcasmo

- raven , no pase varios años entrenándote ya chico bestia para no saber nada de tecnología humana - el joven logro entrar al banco de datos de todos para buscar sobre kraven el cazador -que interesante , parece que esta hoja de lata anticuada sirve de algo -

- oye , ten mas respeto - dijo raven - esta es la computadora mas avanzada del mundo -

- ah por favor , eh visto tecnología que ustedes los mortales ni se atreven a soñar -

-dije que erala mas avanzada del planeta , no del universo - dijo raven con los brazos cruzados - debes ubicarte en tiempo y espacio -

- interesante , escucha esto raven - dijo bock señalando la pantalla - Kraven era un cazador obsesionado en derrotar a chico bestia para así demostrar que era el más grande cazador del mundo. Contrario a otros cazadores, Kraven solía evitar el uso de armas de fuego o de arquería, y prefería derribar grandes animales salvajes valiéndose únicamente de sus manos. También usó una poción mística que le proporcionó una fuerza similar a la de chico bestia pero aun sin la poción Kraven representaba una amenaza para el metamorfo. Sin embargo, la continua subestación de Kraven hacia los poderes del superhéroe hicieron de éste una frustrada presa -

- interesante , chico bestia tiene un enemigo - dijo raven con sarcasmo

- si no lo eliminaba Kraven , se terminaba destruyendo solo por sus tonterías -

- bock ¿ de verdad crees que esto es algo nuevo para nosotros ? - pregunto raven con sarcasmo

- si pero hay algo raro en tu hipótesis raven - dijo bock con el banco de datos en la pantalla - si Kraven odia el uso de las armas de fuego ¿ por que nos ataco con un lanza misiles ? -

raven quedo pensando y vio que en la pantalla aparecía algo raro , Kraven el cazador había muerto cuando chico bestia lo venció en áfrica - aquí esto es raro , chico bestia sufría de una enfermedad rara llamada "Sakutia" , sus padres lo curaron con un suero experimental y los efectos secundarios fueron la decoloración de su piel y capacidad de transformarse en animales -

- ¿ todo eso lo encontraste en el banco de datos de la ciudad ? - pregunto raven

- no , estoy escribiendo lo que chico bestia recuerda para que quede un registro -

mientras bock , escribía , la pantalla de la computadora se apaga dejando solo los registros a medio guardar , cuando los dos voltean , terra había desconectado la clavija y lanzado el cable al suelo

- terra ¿ que demonios estas haciendo ? - pregunto bock con tono molesto

- créeme que aprecio lo que haces bock , pero tienes que dejar las cosas como están - le dijo terra con tono serio

- ¿ estas loca o que ? , ese demente puede lastimar o matar a chico bestia -

- escucha bock , los cortes y las heridas sanan , los husos sueldan , pero la mente es mas compleja y no sana con facilidad -

- escucha terra , se que es la mente y estuve mas de 500.000 años entrenando con la mente pero es la primera vez que veo a chico bestia así de asustado ¿ que harán ? ¿ dejarlo pasar ? -

- hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas pasar - dijo terra tomando su bolso para ir a la escuela - a veces es mejor que solo el cuerpo resulte lastimado y no tus sentimientos -

terra salio para no llegar tarde a la escuela , mientras bock intento encender la computadora , pero rave como si nada pasa sobre la clavija y la rompe con su pisada , el la mira pero raven solo se coloca la capucha

- ¡ mortales ! - dijo el joven dejando salir la ira de su cuerpo

mientras tanto , la noche cayo en jump city , las calles frías y oscuras se escuchaba el correteo de una persona apresurada como si tratara de huir de alguien , las tiendas vieron a una figura correr y cerraron las ventanas y las puertas para evitar que esa figura entre , mientras los demás civiles cerraban las ventanas y trancaban sus puertas

- por favor aléjate de mi - le suplico la joven de aspecto raro

- lo siento pero una presa herida es mas fácil de atrapar , es por eso que te daré cinco minutos de ventaja mi niña - dijo el cazador de la cerbatana

la chica de los pies descalzos comenzó a correr por las calles e la ciudad pidiendo ayuda pero nadie le abría las puertas , mientras tanto Kraven se acercaba preparado para tener una presa mas , la joven comenzó a correr para evitar ser cazada pero no podía escapar de la mira del cazador

continuara...


	3. en la mira del cazador

**en la mira del cazador **

chico bestia y cyborg se desvelaron jugando vídeo juegos y comiendo comida chatarra , cuando robin se levanto por un poco de agua , tomo el cable de la consola y lo desconecto

- oye viejo estaba por vencer a chico bestia con espada mejorada - se quejo cyborg

- escuchen son las 23:00 y es hora de dormir - ordeno el joven del pijama con lineas blancas - vamos a la cama mañana tenemos mucho que hacer -

los Titanes se fueron a la cama y robin se llevo el vaso de agua a su cuarto , mientras el manto de la noche estaba en las calles de jump city , en los callejones una voz femenina salia corriendo apenas pudiendo respirar

- vamos corre ¡ no dejes que Kraven te atrape -

el cazador comenzó a disparar con su cerbatana pero la joven la esquivaba con facilidad , ella se trepo a una escalera de incendio y se trepo a los tejados para escapar de Kraven

- por favor déjame en paz - la joven de ojos verdes comenzó a llorar pidiendo ayuda pero nadie salia - por favor que alguien me ayude -

la joven se esconde en un callejón mientras lloraba en silencio , Kraven se acercaba con los dardos envenenados , mientras ella se tapo la boca para no soltar los lamentos

- ven gatita gatita gatita , descuida , la cacería pronto terminara -

pasada las horas , eran las 03:00 y la joven de ojos verdes estaba muy cansada como para seguir corriendo , Kraven vio su reloj y marco la hora - aun faltan tres horas para que amanezca - dijo el cazador - recuerda si sale el sol y estas viva podrás ganar tu libertad -

cuando Kraven vio la cola de la joven que se movía estaba listo para usar sus dardos envenenados , pero una roda blanca destruyo la cerbatana , cuando alzo la vista los guardianes estaban en la azotea , chico bestia lo ataca como león pero Kraven lo atrapa y comienza a forcejear contra chico bestia , el joven se transforma en un oso pardo pero Kraven lo toma del cuello y tomo su cuchillo , el joven se transforma en una anaconda y se enrosca en el cuerpo de Kraven , chico bestia comenzó a estrangular a Kraven , el lo toma de la cola y con rápidos giros logro soltarse de chico bestia , bock lo ataco con un puñetazo y lo arrojo contra los botes de basura

- ¿ para que me molesto en luchar con una basura como tu ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- escucha chico , yo solo cazo animales ... y sus derivados , pero los humanos están fuera de mi lista por obvias razones -

- no me digas ¿ que no sabes que la cacería es una de las formas mas bajas de diversión ? - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - matar a aun animal que no se defienden , todos los cazadores me dan nauseas -

- así es la naturaleza , el fuerte debe matar al débil , es la selección natural -

- pero tu no matas por necesidad - el joven se descubrió el rostro - tu solo matas por placer -

- no , mato para probar que soy el mejor cazador de todos los tiempo - Kraven sin que bock lo supiera tomo una bomba de humo de su cinturón - adiós Titanes -

Kraven lanzo una bomba que cegó a chico bestia y a bock , el cazador aprovecho para escapar por los tejados , cuando la ceguera paso , los dos vieron una silueta escondida que estaba llorando , bock y chico bestia se acercaron con cuidado

- aléjense de mi - les pidió la joven de ojos verdes

- descuida no te haremos daño - chico bestia se acerco con cuidado pero noto algo raro , la joven tenia una cola - bock creo que te toca -

- cobarde - bock uso su vision nocturna para ver a la joven y se llevo una sorpresa , ve que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con pelo blanco con franjas negras , era una mujer felina que era la presa de Kraven - descuide señorita , después de todo somos iguales - bock se transformo en un tigre para que ella tomara confianza y saliera pero antes de eso le tapo los ojos a chico bestia

- oye viejo ¿ por que haces eso ? - se quejo el joven

- créeme , no querrás ver a la señorita en paños menores - dijo bock desviando la mirada - tenga vístase y la llevaremos a un lugar seguro -

bock le lanza su toga para que ella se cubriera y cuando tenia el cuerpo cubierto por la toga del mago sale a la luz de la calle , chico bestia vio asombrado como era una mujer felino , pero sus ojos verdes era lo único que no cambio

- viejo , es igualita a ti - dijo el joven de piel verde

- no , ella es una mujer felina y yo soy un ser dios que se puede transformar en forma lupina -

tras salir el sol , la joven había sido llevada a la torre de los Titanes donde robin comenzó a interrogar a la joven de rasgos felinos

- ¿ cual es tu nombre jovencita ? - le pregunto el joven del antifaz

- mi nombre es Anamaria Verdusco de la cañada - dijo la joven de rasgos animales

- ¿Verdusco ? - pregunto chico bestia , la joven le asiente con la cabeza y el se lanza a estrechar su mano junto con cyborg - ¡ mucho gusto ! ¡ soy chico bestia y el es cyborg , ellos son nuestros amigos !- la joven estaba algo aturdida por las palabras del joven de piel verde - ellos son robin , bock'sarha , starfire , raven y terra , esta es nuestra torre - el joven de piel verde estaba incomodando un poco a la visitante

- oigan par de tontos ,deje que la señorita respire - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - ¿ por que el apellido Verdusco es algo emocionante para ustedes ? -

- los Verdusco con la familia creadora de los mejores vídeo juegos e historietas del mundo entero - le grito cyborg

- si viejo , todo el mundo saben que ellos son los genios detrás de las consolas - chico bestia vio a la joven ruborizarse pero no de vergüenza sino de ira

- ah pues con razón - dijo bock

la muchacha se levanto y vio los ojos del joven , ella solo lo abrazo y el quedo como de piedra con una mirada extraña en su rostro medio pálido

- gracias , muchas gracias porque sin ti estaría perdida - la joven le besa la mejilla y bock trata de alejarla pero sus garras se enterraron en su piel

- es muy amable señorita , pero chico bestia fue quien la salvo no yo , al el le tienes que agradecer - bock trato de soltarse pero los brazos de la joven eran fuertes

- espera bock tu dijiste que la salvaron de Kraven el cazador , ¿ para que quiere Kraven a una hija de fabricantes de vídeo juegos ? - pregunto robin

- bueno , ella y sus padres son muy ricos , quizás planeaba secuestrarla y pedir rescate por ella - sugirió chico bestia

- mis padres están muertos - dijo la joven de ojos verdes - Kraven los asesino cuando trataron de defenderme -

ahora los titanes tenían un dilema mas en las manos ¿ para que quiere Kraven el cazador a una niña millonaria ? ¿ y por que ella era tan importante como para matar a sus padres ?

continuara...


	4. felina con garras

**felina con garras  
><strong>

luego de que los Titanes salvaran a la joven de aspectos felinos , ella les pidio que vayan a la supuestas ruinas de la casa para poder recuperar algo de su vestimenta , raven , chico bestia y bock la llevaron por cuestiones de seguridad mientras robin y cyborg se qudaron a investigar a la nueva mienbro , al llegar los titanes vieron unas grandes ruinas , los muros aun estaba tibios por lo que el joven de ojos dorados dedujo que el incendio fue probocado la noche anterior

- bueno , esto es todo lo que quedo de mi humilde hogar - el tono triste de la joven de ojos verdes se hizo notar , cuando reconocio un baul de madera que sobrevivio al fuego - como lo sospeche , mama lo escondio bien -

- ¿ que es eso ? - le pregunto el joven de piel verde - parece que es ese baul significa mucho para ti -

- este es el baul de mi madre - la joven comenzo a derramar lagrimas , mientras chico bestia intentaban consolarla - ella me habia empezado a hacer un vestido para mi cumpleaños -

- ¿ que te sucede ahora bock ? - pregunto mientras el joven intentaba levantar los escombros - ¿ encontraste algo ? -

- si y no - el guardian levanto los escombros y los demas miembros se acercaron , cuando la joven vio que las paredes cayeron , el cuerpo carbonizado de su madre salio yella dio un grito de terror , el joven de ojos dorados la tomo y le cubrio los ojos , mi raven podia creer que esa masacre sin sentido haya sido por un solo hombre - maldita sea , lleven a la joven a la torre

chico bestia encontro algo en el suelo , era un collar que le parecia muy familiar , pero no lograba distinguir que era , cuando lo tomo el lo apreto en sus manos y salio corriendo , bock lo siguio pero chico bestia lo ignoro

- escucha ¡¿ que demonios te pasa ?! - le pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- este ... este es el collar de mi madre - dijo el joven de piel verde - lo reconoceria donde fuera por que ella lo llevaba cuando enferme -

flash back...

Cuando los biólogos estadounidenses Mark y Marie Logan comenzaron su investigación en la nación africana de Upper Lamumba, se llevaron con ellos a su pequeño hijo, Garfield. Pronto se arrepintieron de su decisión, pues el niño fue mordido por un mono verde perteneciente a una especie muy rara y contrajo una extraña enfermedad denominada "Sakutia". Abatidos por la culpa, los Logan decidieron agotar cualquier posibilidad antes que perder a su pequeño y así fue que le inyectaron un suero experimental que aún no había sido probado. Este suero salvó la vida de Garfield Logan pero provocó en él una serie de cambios, el primero de ellos fue que su piel y cabello se volvieron verde.

Un tiempo después, Marie fue atacada por una mamba negra y Gar se transformó instintivamente en una mangosta para protegerla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del segundo cambio que el suero experimental había provocado en él podía transformarse en cualquier animal

flash back...

- entiendo chico bestia , entiendo que estes dolido pero eso no te servira de nada - le replico el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ entiendes ? ¿ que es lo que entiendes ? , tu no entiendes nada porque no padeciste mi dolor - el joven se volvio mas agresivo que antes

- ¿ crees que no ? ¿ crees que me senti complacido cuando mi madre casi los mata a todos ustedes ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados - ademas eres un guardian comportate como tal -

mientras tanto raven tomo la ropa y encontro una fotografia de los Logan en un brindis con los Verduscos , raven guardo la fotografia en su capa , mientras la joven tomo las pocas pertenencias , ella encontro un cuadro que su madre habia pintado para ella , era la imagen de varios tigres de las nieves sentados en una pradera blanca con pinos a medio congelar

- mi mama lo pinto para mi , le agradaban los felinos en su investigacion - dijo la joven derramando lagrimas

- crei que fabricaban video juegos - dijo raven viendo con sospecha

la joven se seca las lagrimas con su brazo y noto que varios pelos le quedaron en el rostro - mi madre era zoologa - raven se acerca y le ofrece un pañuelo - ellos ayudaban a unos amigos para sustentar su proyectos ...no se yo solo tenia seis años -

cuando llegaron a la torre , robin y cyborg no encontraron nada , starfire y terra no hallaron rastros de Kraven , los titanes estaban desanimados , ellos escucharon abrir las puertas y vieron salir a la nueva titan con una maya dejando ver sus piernas , un escote aterciopelado y unas botas largas de tacon plano , los Titanes estaban impactados al ver el revelador traje de la nueva Titan

- ¿ cual es el nombre de la nueva ? - pregunto chico bestia mirando a la joven de arriba a bajo

- felina ... mi nombre es felina - la joven de ojos verdes salio a la luz mientras aprendia a controlar su cola como una extremidad mas - ahora ¿ que ? ¿ me quedare y sere una Titan ? -

- no lo siento fel - le dijo el joven del antifaz - primero nesecitas aprender a controlar tus habilidades y luego veremos -

- bueno siempre y cuando tenga a un maestro - dijo la joven sacando sus garras - ¿ que dices guapo ? ¿ me ayudaras ? -

- lamento decirte que chico bestia no te podra enseñar porque ...-

- no le hablo a chico bestia - dijo la joven coqueteando con sus garras - estoy hablando de ti ¿ que dices ? prometo no arañarte -

los Titanes vieron como raven se cruzo de brazos mientras la chica de cabellos blancos coqueteaba con los guardianes , chico bestia sentia sientra atraccion por ella , Terra lo vio y ella salio del cuarto , robin les advierte que la alarma de los titanes habia sonado y los Titanes respondieron a la llamada

- ¿ estas bien terra ? - le pregunto robin viendo la mirada de terra

- si claro ¿ por que no eh de estarlo ? - la joven se ajusto los guantes para salir a las calles - ¿ que haces aqui parado ? , tenemos que salir a las calles chico maravilla -

bock y robin se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a terra , ellos salieron de la torre pero notaron que la expresion de terra no cambio , el joven asiente dando en el blanco que terra estaba molesta con chico bestia por sus tonterias pero esta vez llego a un terreno arido

continuara...


	5. problemas de corazón

**problemas de corazón **

los Titanes tenían grandes misterios en las manos , ellos habían reclutado a la nueva aliada , cuando llegaron las oficinas de tecnología de jump city , cuando entraron vieron a dos agentes de Kraven que estaban amenazando a varios empleados , cuando los titanes entran ven a los dos agentes , uno de ellos tenia un traje de ninja negro , pero sin mascara se notaba su cabello oscuro y ojos verdes profundos , la hermana de cabellos rubios y ojos celeste estaba con los datos en las manos

- vaya , así que ustedes son los Titanes - dijo el joven de cabellos negros

- así es ¿ quien demonios son ustedes ? - pregunto chico bestia - ¿ por que me resultan tan familiar ? - el joven de piel verde los mira y se sorprende al ver a los gemelos de Kraven - ustedes ... ustedes son los hijos de Kraven el cazador -

- vaya y tu debes ser la presa - dijo el gemelo de cabellos negros - pero mira , hay dos -

- Marck , déjame a la gatita de pelaje blanco , ademas creo que su pelaje haría una buena chaqueta de piel - dijo la joven de ojos celeste

los Titanes se sorprendieron al escuchar quedaron congelados , felina comenzó a sacar sus garras y robin como siempre dio la orden de ataque , ellos atacaron pero cuando lo hicieron , bock estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados , al ver que Marck y Lais se movían con gran velocidad

- bueno , esto es demasiado fácil - dijo el joven de cabello negro - ¿ te parece si acabamos con estos tipos de una vez ?-

la joven se sienta con los brazos cruzados - acaba con ellos hermano , a mi no me importa lo que hagas con esos sujetos -

los Titanes vieron como el mayor de los hermanos , se trono los dedos - ahora tendremos que divertirnos nosotros -

los jóvenes atacaron al gemelo pero el se movía a grandes velocidades , robin lo ataco con un codazo al rostro pero el joven lo atrapa con su mano y lo lanza contra los muros , raven , starfire y terra lo atacaron pero solo esquivo los ataque y tomo a terra en una llave al brazo , chico bestia lo enviste en forma de toro liberando a terra

- ¿ estas bien terra ? - pregunto chico bestia

- si no necesitaba que me ayudaras - terra solo se dedico a pelear contra los criminales , ella estaba enojada pero chico bestia no entendía que pasaba - ¿ por que estas tan molesta terra ? -

terra solo ignora a chico bestia - ¡ si estoy bien ! ¡ no necesito que te preocupes por mi ! -

- pero terra - cuando ella le dio la espalda , el joven de ojos dorados aparece detrás del hijo de Kraven y el le trata de lanzar un puño pero el lo atrapa

- bah solo eres un tonto - dijo el joven de ojos dorados , bock le apretó el puño y Marck cae de rodillas , la hermana le lanza una patada a la nuca pero no le hizo nada

los gemelos saltaron para mostrar en sus manos varios láseres , bock solo levanto la ceja , cuando abrieron fuego , la explosión resultante creo una cortina de humo , cuando el humo se desvaneció los gemelos notaron que no había nada

- vaya eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé - dijo Marck mientras tenia una bomba de humo , el joven de cabellos negros la hace explotar y cuando el humo desaparece los gemelos no estaban , bock estaba de pie sobre las maderas del techo

- oye ¿ por que dejaste que escaparan ? - pregunto chico bestia mientras se mostraba una cara de pocos amigos - podían haber dado información importante sobre el paradero de Kraven -

- controla tu tono cuando te dirijas a mi mortal - le respondió el guardián con los brazos cruzados - ademas no soy idiota sabes , antes de que se vallan coloque un rastreador en su banda , solo tengo que rastrear al tipo y nos llevara a donde esta Kraven -

los Titanes se comenzaron a marchar , felina como siempre codiciaba al joven de ojos dorados , pero chico bestia la miraba como meneaba su cuerpo , terra no lo resistidero y salio corriendo , raven noto la mirada de chico bestia a la joven de vestimenta reveladora

- chico bestia es un idiota - dijo raven en voz baja

- dime algo que no sepa - el guardián movía la cabeza de lado a lado - hay veces que pienso en que la evolución debería ir hacia adelante y no en reversa -

una vez en la torre , robin ingreso en la computadora de los Titanes para poder rastrear el chip que bock " le pidió prestado a robin " y localizar a los asaltantes , mientras tanto , felina seguía mirando al joven mientras revisaba el inventario de lo que se llevaron , al parecer se llevaron una gran cantidad de tecnología en estado de prueba

- oye chico bestia quiero hacerte una pregunta - la joven de botas se acerco al chico de piel verde que estaba hipnotizado por la figura de la joven - me gustaría preguntarte algo ¿ puedo ? -

- escucha fel , se lo que me pedirás y aunque me duela decirlo , lo nuestro jamas funcionara - dijo el joven mientras se arreglaba el cabello

- ¿ lo nuestro ? ¿ de que estas hablando ? - dijo la chica de ojos verdes

- escucha , se que te parezco atractivo y no lo voy a negar pero no funcionara lo nuestro -

- ¿ crees que estoy enamorada de ti ? - le pregunto la joven con mirada de asombro

- ¿ que ? ¿ acaso no crees que soy guapo ? - pregunto el joven con pose de victoria

la chica de ojos verdes lo encara con sinceridad - ¿ te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos ? - chico bestia mira a bock quien los habia visto

- a mi ni me mires - dijo el joven de ojos dorados , felina se acerco al joven de cabello plateado mientras le arrebato el listado - ah disculpa pero necesitaba eso para trabajar -

- bla bla bla , mucho trabajo te puede hacer mal guapo ¿ que dices si vamos a dar un paseo ? - pregunto la joven mientras estaba barriga abajo cargando su cabeza en sus manos de forma coqueta

- no gracias , tengo mucho que hacer - le respondió el joven , chico bestia salio al cuarto de terra pero no la encontró , cuando abrió la puerta había una carta , chico bestia comenzó a leerla y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos

- ¿ que te sucede ahora chico bestia ? - le pregunto el guardián

- terra ... terra se fue , me dejo - chico bestia saco la carta de la manga - dice que soy insoportable y asfixiante -

- hay no lo creo - bock toma la carta de terra y se lo pone a leer - chico bestia eres insoportable y asfixiante , tenias razón - bock le entrega la carta a chico bestia y el sigue leyendo

- eh visto cosas que me hicieron sentir feliz junto a ti pero había días en que pensé terminar con este sufrimiento- leyó chico bestia mientras lloraba

- vaya , ¿ terra pensó en matarse ? - dijo raven

- no momento , la frase es muy ambigua , quizás quería matar a chico bestia - el joven de piel verde comenzó a llorar mas fuerte

- bock ¿ crees que podrías ser mas sensible ? - pregunto raven

- raven , la insensibilidad es mi escudo protector , sin ella no podría vivir en esta casa - el joven usa sus poderes para ver en su caja y noto algo - bueno , creo que terra se fue a México -

- ¿ como lo sabes ? - pregunto chico bestia

- por que falta mil dolares de la caja , es una lastima que no haya guardado mas dinero sino ella se iría a Alaska contigo y seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo -

- bueno otra mala noticia - dijo robin - las coordenadas marcan que Kraven esta también en México , así que es posible que ella corra peligro -

continuara...


	6. la huella de terra

**la huella de terra  
><strong>

mientras los Titanes seguian sufriendo la partida de terra , chico ebstia se preparanba para ir a México , el joven de piel verde noto que bock estaba parado en su puerta

- oye , no me ipediras que vaya a México por terra - dijo el joven de piel verde

- ¿ crees que a terra le gustaria que fueras por ella para verte en brazos de otra mujer ? - pregunto bock con tono directo

- no se que me paso , cuando ella llego no sentia nada por fel pero cuando salio por esa puerta es como que perdi el control - dijo el joven mientras se sentaba en la cama - es como si fueran ...-

- son hormonas genio - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- oye no digas eso , no estoy tan ...-

- no tu cabeza hueca - dijo bock interrumpiendo a chico bestia - las feromonas son de felina , esa es la razon por la que todos los Titanes estan locos por ella -

- si eso es cierto ¿ por que a ti no te afecta ? - pregunto chico bestia

- las feromonas sirven para calentar la sangre , pero no sirve con seres de sangre fria como yo , quizas sea por eso que no siento atraccion fisica hacia ella -

- ¿ quieres decir que me volvi loco por ella solo porque olia bien ? - dijo chico bestia sintiendo culpa

- veras Las **feromonas** son sustancias químicas secretadas por los seres vivos con el fin de provocar comportamientos específicos en otros individuos de la misma especie - bock solo se cruzo de brazos y vio como chico bestia se hundia mas en la amargura - cuando le hize los examenes medicos a felina pude notar algo extraño , el A.D.N. que se le inoculo fue de una hembra con nesecidad de apareamineto -

- quieres decir ...- chico bestia le hizo señas con las manos para que continue hablando

- la especie de felino que se tomo como muestra genetica es una especie muy rara de la cual solo quedan 100 ejemplares en el mundo - bock tomo los examenes y se los mostro a chico bestia - la hembra de la cual se le tomo la muestra evidentemente estaba enm celo lo que provoco una respuesta primitiva en el cerebro de gfelina haciendo que los machos que olieran las feromonas sintieran atraccion por ella -

- oh ¡ soy una basura ! - dijo chico bestia cubriendo su rostro con las manos - ¿ como cai en ese viejo truco ? -

- errores de humanos chico bestia - dijo el joven de piel blanca - ahora levantate tenemos que ir por terra a México -

- oye bock ... gracias amigo - bock asiente con la cabeza y sale del cuarto de chico bestia - ahora volvere por ti terra - dijo mientras veia la foto de ellos dos

el joven de ojos dorados salio a la sala y vio a todos los Titanes viendo como la joven de pelaje blanco que tenia sus documentos movia la cola como pendulo , el movio la cabeza de lado a lado pero tenia que pensar rapido

- hçoh hola guapo ¿ pensaste sobre mi propuesta ? - le pregunto la joven de ojos verdes

- escucha , tengo que dercirte algo - felina se emociono y se apego mas al joven de ojos dorados para escucharlo - tienes que darte un baño -

- ¿ disculpa ? ¿ un baño ? - los Titanes escucharon asombrados las palabras de bock , aqualad , speedy , robin , cyborg , mas y menos miraron asombrados - ¿ por que me daria un baño ? -

- son tus feromonas la que los estan volviendo loco a todos - los Titanes escucharon las palabras del joven de ojos dorados - es cierto , ella segrega feromonas por que nesecita una pareja -

los Titanes se arrimaron mas a felina pero ella se empezo a poner mas nerviosa , involuntaria mente sus garras salieron pero ellos intentaron abrazarla

- ¿ quieres decir que si bañamos a felina puede que se les pase la calentura ? - pregunto raven

- claro que si , pero los demas tienen que purgar los quimicos de su sangre -

raven uso sus poderes para levantar a felina por los aires y la llevo afuera de la torre - bueno vamos a bañar a la gatita mala - dijo raven con sarcasmo

- espera , aun tengo la ropa puesta - dijo ella mientras trataba de evitar el agua fria

- ¿ eso importa ? - raven la solto y uso sus poderes para bañar a la joven de ojos verdes que no dejaba de quejarse de que el agua estaba fria - bueno supongo que se les paso -

- aun no raven , solo retrasara los efectos por unos pocos dias , supongo que el agua fria bastara - mientras robin y los demas volvian a la normalidad , felina salio corriendo del agua helada para tratar de secarse al sol - solo espero que esta locura haya terminado - dijo el joven mientras felina se sacudia para secarse - lo bueno de que estes celosa es que me sirve a favor -

la Titan que se dio a la fuga se encontraba ahora en un avion donde la azafata le ofrecio algo de cenar , ella no quizo nada , mientras aterrizaba noto como el ambiente en México era distinto , ella entro a un restaurante para poder comer algo , cuando escuchaba la musica , tomo el plato y siguio jugando

- ¿ podemos sentarnos ? - pregunto el joven de cabellos negros - soy Marck y ella es mi hermana Lais -

- mucho gusto me llaman terra - dijo con un animo poco alentador

- ¿ y que te trae a México terra ? ... ¿ te molesta si te llamo terra ? -

- no claro que no , es bueno hablar con alguien - la joven vio que los hermanos parecian felices como si nada paso , ellos le ofrecieron algo para beber y terra acepto , los hermanos decidieron beber tequila y terra una soda de naranja

- ¿ tienes donde pasar la noche terra ? - pregunto la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes

- no aun no pienso en eso - terra vio que los hermanos le sonreian y ella los miro con desconfiaza , ellos la invitaron a su casa , ya que era muy tarde para buscar una posada para descansar , ella los miro con desconfiaza pero cuando llego al auto de los gemelos noto que eran de buena posicion social , ella se sento atras pero el sufrimiento habia empezado , eran varios kilometros y lo peor es que los gemelos comenzaron a cantar mientras sonaba el estereo , ella apenas empezaba a sufrir con la primera cancion

continuara...


	7. terra activa la trampa

**terra activa la trampa **

Los dos guardianes habían llegado a México para poder recuperar a terra de nuevo y enviarla a la torre , chico bestia sin dudarlo decidió " camuflarse " con un sombrero mexicano y un poncho lleno de rombos verdes

- bien ¿ que te parece bock ? - pregunto chico bestia mostrando el conjunto

- eres la vergüenza de la cultura latinoamericana ¿ lo sabias ? -

- vamos admítelo , me veo fantástico - dijo el joven de piel verde - anda dilo -

- lo siento pero no puedo mentir -

chico bestia arrugo el pellejo pero el se preguntaba ¿ como encontrar a alguien que estaba perdida en un estado que no conocía ?

- ¿ ahora que ? - pregunto chico bestia

- hay idiota , buscar , encontrar y llevar de nuevo a terra a casa - dijo el guardián gritando al rostro de chico bestia - aunque sabiendo que México tiene un total de 117 ciudades , tenemos una de 116 de encontrar a terra -

- ¿ que sabes de México ? - pegunto el joven de piel verde

- bueno , oficialmente se llaman " Estados Unidos de México " , se declaro la independencia en 1810 el 16 de septiembre y tienen 119 426 000 de habitantes ... , chico bestia ¡ despierta imbécil ! - bock abofetea a chico bestia en la nuca y este despierta - ¿ escuchaste algo de lo que dije ? -

- si claro fue muy gracioso - dijo chico bestia , bock se lleva la mano a la frente para tratar de tragar su enojo como siempre - bueno ¿ por donde empezamos ? -

- bueno , podemos empezar por Ecatepec , es una de las mas grandes ciudades ... el bastardo se volvió a dormir , que los dioses me den paciencia -

mientras los dos guardianes recorrían la primera ciudad de una larga lista , terra llego a una casa muy bien ubicada , ella se destapo los oídos para dejar de escuchar cantar a los hermanos , cuando bajaron del carro

- vaya linda casa - le dijo la joven de ojos azules

- bueno , bienvenida a Veracruz terra , a mi familia le encantara tenerte hasta que hayas encontrado tu lugar en nuestra amada ciudad - dijo Marck mientras le abría la puerta

terra entro a la casa y vio que la mansión de los gemelos era muy grande y espaciosa , la joven de ojo azules noto que ellos debían de ser ricos para vivir en ese palacio

- oigan ¿ acaso son millonarios o algo así ? - pregunto terra con su mirada de sorpresa

- ah si - le respondió la joven de ojos celestes

- por su puesto - el chico de ojos verdes también afirmo con su cabeza - bueno , puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes es tu hogar -

- gracias son muy amables pero quiero ir a dormir , me siento muy cansada y a decir verdad vine a México para olvidar el dolor de un chico - dijo la joven de ojos azules

Lais se le acerca y la abraza fuertemente - te entiendo amiga , yo también me enamore de un chico en otro país pero el no se da cuenta de que estoy viva por eso vine a vivir con mis padres -

- es duro que ellos no te vean como tu los vez , los hombres pueden ser algo brutos - dijo terra abrazando a la joven

- oigan , estoy aquí de pie junto a ustedes - saludo Marck con sarcasmo

- si gustas terra te puedes quedar en mi recamara - ofreció Lais con una sonrisa - podremos hacer cosas divertidas , maquillarnos , arreglarnos las uñas , comer helado y ver películas -

- gracias Lais pero quiero dormir un poco - dijo terra rechazando amablemente la invitación de la joven de ojos celestes - el viaje fue largo y quiero dormir -

- y ademas créeme , no querrás ver las películas de mi hermana - dijo el joven con mirada de asco - dah son horribles -

- ¡ cállate idiota ! , a ti no te agrada nada que no tenga violencia - le grito la joven de ojos celestes

- oigan amigos ¿ podemos ir a dormir por favor ? -

la joven guió a terra hasta su recamara para poder descansar , cuando ella se quito los guantes , Lais le lanzo un vestido que le serviría para dormir , aunque el color celeste no le agradaba mucho ella comenzó a ver donde podía cambiarse de ropa

- ¿ acaso buscas algo terra ? - pregunto la joven

- bueno yo ...-

- vamos terra , ¿ acaso tienes miedo de que te vea ? - pregunto la joven de ojos celestes en broma

- créeme que hacer esto frente a alguien me da mucha pena - dijo terra mientras se acercaba la chica de ojos celestres - ¿ que estas haciendo ? -

Lais le quita la ropa a terra y le entrega el vestido , la mirada de terra era increíble igual que su vergüenza - ves terra no es nada de otro mundo -

- gracias Lais ... supongo - terra hecho hacia atrás las cobijas mientras se acostaba -_ ahora veo por que no tienes novio - _pensó la joven de ojos azules , mientras pasaba la noche , terra escucho un ruido , al levantarse no vio a Lais y comenzó a ver en los oscuros pasillo , cuando vio a un perro que se dirigía a ella

- terra , ¿ por que te fuiste ? - le dijo chico bestia

- ¿ que haces en este lugar ? ¿ como ... como entraste ? -

cuando estaba por hablar , una trampa se abre en el suelo y los dos caen al sótano ,chico bestia cae al suelo y terra sobre el ,cuando ve que era un laboratorio subterráneo y quien les apuntaba era Kraven , ellos se levantaron y alzaron las manos

- vaya mi viejo enemigo chico bestia ...y su amiga terra que se me es indiferente - dijo Kraven - ahora obtendré lo que deseo -

- si ya lo se , estas en busca del tesoro - dijo chico bestia

- ¿ tesoro ? ¿ cual tesoro ? - pregunto el cazador

terra comenzó a hablar con cuidado - el de ... soy un idio ta - dijo terra

- " soy un idiota " -

- jajajaja , ya lo dijiste - los dos comenzaron a reirse del cazador

- si claro - el les apunto una flecha para cada uno , chico bestia y terra dejaron de reirse mientras el cazador estaba por obtener las presas

continuara...


	8. la trampa del cazador

**la trampa del cazador **

Kraven estaba apuntando a chico bestia y terra pero ellos no se les ocurría nada para escapar del cazador que estaba decidido a matar a los dos

- escucha , tengo una idea , ¿ por que no me llevas a mi y dejas que terra se vaya ? - pregunto chico bestia

- estoy de acuerdo - le dijo terra bajando las manos

- oye , se supone que debes decir algo como " no chico bestia si salimos , salimos los dos " , o algo del momento para que te recuerden terra , oye ¿ jamas ves películas ? -

- ¿ crees que te dare las gracias por venir por mi ? , la pasaba bien sin ti - le grito tera mientras veía como el techo se movía - ahora ¿ por que no mejor tomas tus cosas y te vas al diablo ? -

- auch , eso fue duro - dijo el cazador - pero con gusto le pondré fin a tu miseria -

el cazador estaba a punto de tirar el gatillo cuando terra uso sus poderes para controlar las rocas y usarlas como escudos contra las flechas , mientras tanto Kraven había sido enterrado vivo por terra

- vaya viaje viejo , supongo que se termino la caceria - dijo chico bestia estirando su brazo a los hombros de terra

- olvidalo tonto , no te salve a ti solo... ¿ donde estan Laiz y Marck ? - se pregunto terra mientas escuchaba un lamento

los dos salieron a buscar a los amigos de la joven de ojos azules para encontrar a la joven atada y amordazada a una mesa que estaba a punto de rebanar su cuerpo , terra usa sus poderes para destruir la mesa y chico bestia se transforma en un león y atrapa a la joven en su boca

- gracias al cielo que estas bien terra - le dijo la joven de ojos celestes

- escucha Lais , ¿ que sucede ? ¿ quien te hizo esto ? - terra noto que la joven estaba mareada pero cuando reacciono pudo hablar

- mi padre , mi padre nos hizo esto - la joven de ojos celestes comenzó a llorar - mi hermano deben ayudar a mi hermano -

mientras tanto el guardián entro a la mansión y vio que Kraven se levantaba de los escombros , bock usa sus poderes y lo pega a la pared para interrogar al cazador

- escucha , se que no eres el verdadero Kraven - le dijo el joven de ojos dorados - ¿ donde esta el verdadero Kraven el cazador ? -

- no se de que estas hablando - le dijo el hombre del sombrero de zafari

- es imposible que me mientas porque detecto cuando lo hacen - dijo bock mientras le quitaba el sombrero

al quitar el sombrero y revelar sus ojos , Kraven le dispara un rayo de luz muy potente que aturde al joven de ojos dorados , pero aun con los ojos cerrados logra derribar a Kraven , mientras tanto chico bestia , Lais y terra corrían por la mansión pero un cuchillo se atraviesa en el camino de chico bestia

- ¿ ibas a algún lado Garfield ? - pregunto la voz del cazador

- eso... eso es imposible ¿ como escapaste de esa tumba de rocas ? - le pregunto chico bestia

- ah luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones , ahora quiero tu A.D.N. y para eso tendre que matarte -

el cazador arremete contra chico bestia pero este se escapa en forma de caballo , Kraven salta sobre el lomo de chico bestia y logra derribar al cuadrúpedo , mientras tanto terra levanta las paredes para golpear a Kraven pero el las destroza con sus potentes puños , chico bestia se transforma en un canguro y con sus potentes patadas arroja al cazador contra los muros de la mansión

- como diría un amigo mio ¡ buya ! -

chico bestia vio como Kraven tenia una mirada de felicidad al luchar contra el como los viejos tiempos , chico bestia lo ataca en forma de león pero Kraven lo atrapa de las patas delanteras y lo azota en el suelo

- ¿ que te pasa Gar ... estas muy lento ? - el cazador lo toma del cuello con fuerza - ahora termina la cacería -

- oye cazador -

terra lo ataca por la espalda con sus poderes pero cuando Kraven cae al suelo , terra escucho como su pierna se rompe en varias partes , los tres salen corriendo de la mansión pero al llegar a una esquina , una red cae sobre chico bestia

- oh lo siento se me olvido mencionar que hay trampas activadas en toda la mansión - la voz salio de la sombras y era el , era el cazador de nuevo

- vaya viejo , ¿ jamas te rindes ? - le pregunto terra

- jamas me doy por vencido cuando se trata de una buena presa - dijo el hombre de la barba de candado - ahora un solo pinchazo de estos dardos y a dormir Garfield -

terra le arrebata la cerbatana a Kraven y levanta parte de las paredes , chico bestia se escapa y en forma de rinoceronte ataca por la espalda al cazador , este se voltea y con un puñetazo a la cabeza de la bestia lo deja desmayado

- oh genial lo que faltaba - dijo terra mientras usaba sus poderes - chico bestia despierta -

- no mami hoy no quiero ir a la escuela - murmuro chico bestia en voz baja

mientras tanto Kraven se acercaba con su cuchillo de cacería , pero antes de que terra lo pudiera atacar , Kraven la toma del rostro y la lanza contra las paredes de la mansión , el joven de piel verde despierta para ver la hoja del cuchillo de Kraven descender pero con forma de serpiente lo esquiva

- vaya , que presa mas escurridiza que persigo - dijo Kraven

chico bestia se transforma en una anaconda gigante y se enrosco en el cuerpo del cazador , este solto el cuchillo , chico bestia se vuelve a si mismo en una rata y toma la hoja para escapar pero Kraven le pisa la cola y le arrebata el cuchillo de la boca

- bien basta de juegos , ahora tu sangre es mía y mi plan se completara -

el joven de piel verde se transforma en una rana y cuando salta en forma de dinosaurio pisa a Kraven y lo hunde hasta el piso inferior

- supongo que aquí termina la cacería - dijo chico bestia

cuando chico bestia se estaba por escapar , un dardo lo golpea en el brazo y se incrusta en su piel para dejarlo dormido

- viejo ¿ es una broma o que ? - chico bestia cae al suelo a medio dormir - porque no es graciosa -

- ahora como dije antes , se termino la cacería chico bestia - dijo Kraven mientras guardaba la cerbatana en su bolsillo - con tu sangre , mi plan estará completo y seré el mejor cazador de todos los tiempos -

continuara...


	9. secretos de una cacera exitosa

**secretos de una cacería exitosa**

chico bestia despertó en una mesa de operaciones atados de pies y manos , mientras escuchaba como se afilaban las navajas , el joven de piel verde no podía gritar por tener la boca tapada con una mascada , Kraven se acerca y le quita la mordaza

- vaya , parece que fueron años desde que me tuviste asi - se burlo chico bestia

- si pero esta vez terminare lo que empece aquella noche cuando fallecieron Mark y Marie - dijo el cazador con la jeringa en su mano derecha - tranquilo solo un piquete y no sentirás nada mas -

- ¿ acaso olvide mencionar que le temo a las inyecciones ? - dijo chico bestia mientras veía la gran aguja acercarse a su brazo derecho

Kraven vio la alarma de los intrusos y vio que terra se acercaba hacia el lugar de origen , el cazador dejo la jeringa en la mesa y fue a los controles - a ver Gar ¿ cual es el mejor cazador ? - le pregunto el cazador de chaleco de león , chico bestia estaba confundido por la pregunto - ¿ no lo sabes ? , pues te lo dire - Kraven tiro de una palanca y las estatuas se destruyeron dejando salir un montón de robots para atacar a terra - el mejor cazador es el que esta mas equipado pero no siempre , es el que persigue a su presa hasta darla por muerta -

chico bestia vio como los robots avanzaban hacia terra pero el trataba de forzar las correas pero no podían , con cada tiron chico bestia sentía como sus muñecas y tobillos eran quemados , mientras los robots avanzaban terra encontró a las maquinas , la Titan de cabellos rubios saco a su amiga por la ventana y se preparo para luchar contra las maquinas - hay Titanes ¿donde están ahora ?- , mientras tanto el guardián estaba ocupado destrozando a los Kraven que tenían armas afiladas , el joven de ojos dorados sentía los cortes pero no le hacían daño - _no puedo perder mas tiempo aquí ... nunca pensé que diría esto pero debo proteger a chico bestia -_ el guardián destrozaba a los clones de Kraven para llegar a donde estaba chico bestia , mientras tanto el joven de piel verde trataba de zafarse de las correas

- es inutil que luches chico bestia , esas correas te sujetaran impidiendo que te transformes - dijo el cazador mientras estaba sentado viendo como terra luchaba contra los robots sabuesos , terra uso su control de las rocas para arrancar las paredes y aplastar a las maquinas

- chico bestia ¿ donde rayos estas ? - dijo terra viendo que los animales mecánicos se levantaban - ven por eso odio a los perros - dijo terra mientras luchaba , uno de los robots golpea a terra en el rostro y la lanza contra las paredes

- ¡ terra ! - chico bestia comenzó a enojarse y a forcejear , pero de repente sus garras crecieron y su cuerpo se lleno de pelo , el joven de piel verde salto sobre Kraven y lo lanzo contra la mesa de operaciones , el cazador ve como chico bestia transformado en una bestia salio a defender a terra , el cazador toma un cuchillo de hoja triangular para darle caza a su presa

- malditos robots , ¡ ya me harte ! - bock creo una onda expansiva que arraso con todos los robots , el guardián encontró algo que le indicaba una posible pista , levanto la carta y la guardo en su manga - ahora a por chico bestia -

mientras tanto el monstruo de chico bestia llego para defender a terra , los sabuesos atacaron a chico bestia pero el los tomo con sus gigantescas manos y los aplastaba como si fuera latas comunes y corrientes

- ¿ chico bestia ? ¿ eres tu ? - pregunto terra aun mareada por el golpe

los sabuesos hicieron crecer sus dientes de forma triangular y mordieron a chico bestia en la garganta , mientras sentía como la sangre caía de su cuello , el joven de piel verde se enojo y comenzó a destrozar a los sabuesos con dientes y garras , mientras bock había llegado y levanta a terra , el joven noto que tenia una herida mortal en su cuello

- terra ¿ que le sucedió a chico bestia ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- no lo se , el solo apareció así transformado , pero cuando empezó a luchar...-

los dos Titanes ven que Kraven se acercaba con su cuchillo y tomo a chico bestia del brazo izquierdo , con suma fuerza los dos se lanza varios pisos mas abajo a los laboratorios de Kraven , el joven de piel verde estaba algo agotado por la perdida de sangre y el cansancio , Kraven ataco con el cuchillo pero chico bestia se trepaba en los soportes de piedra para esquivar al cazador , Kraven le lanza una silla y lo golpea justo en la nuca derribando al joven de piel verde

- como dije antes chico bestia , la cacería termino -

Kraven estaba por apuñalar a chico bestia pero este se des transforma y vuelve a ser chico bestia , Kraven levanto el cuchillo pero el joven de piel verde esquiva la puñalada , con sus pies en el pecho de Kraven lo lanza contra la mesa de su laboratorio , chico bestia se transforma de nuevo en una bestia y ataca al cazador

- eso me gusta , me gusta que la presa muestre resistencia - dijo Kraven , chico bestia le responde con un grito - para mi sera un verdadero placer tener a la presa mas escurridiza del mundo -

Kraven arremete contra el fenómeno de piel verde pero cuando lo hace las garras de chico bestia le hacen un corte en el pecho y estomago , Kraven le había hecho un corte limpio en el rostro a chico bestia quien estaba agotado

- sabes Gar , lo mismo hizo tu padre cuando lo mate - dijo Kraven cambiando el cuchillo de mano - era un buen amigo pero un mal hermano -

Kraven salto con su cuchillo pero chico bestia lo detiene con la punta apuntando a su corazón , el joven de piel verde lanza a Kraven contra unos barriles de oxigeno que estaban ubicados en el centro del laboratorio , el cuchillo de Kraven es lanzado contra las lamparas generando chispas y con el gas suelto creo una gran explosión en el laboratorio de Kraven que expulso a chico bestia por la ventana

- chico bestia - le grito terra , el joven metamorfo reacciona y ve los ojos de terra - gracias chico bestia , gracias por salvarme - terra posa sus labios junto con los de el encerrándose en un beso

- nada mal para un mortal - dijo el joven cargando a chico bestia en sus hombros - vamos campeón a casa -

bock cargo al cansado chico bestia en sus hombros y terra lo abrazo , el guardián de ojos dorados uso sus poderes para transportar a los dos Titanes a la torre donde robin pidió que llevaran a chico bestia a la enfermería , mientras que recuperaba el conocimiento el no dejo de apretar la mano de terra en toda la noche , mientras el guardián uso su poder mental para ver la mansión de Kraven que estaba en ruinas - _la cacería continua pero no conseguirás tu presa Kraven - _

- bock - le llamo la atención terra - quiero darte las gracias amigo , gracias por todo -

- sin problemas - dijo el joven con mirada seria

- oye hermano ¿ todo esta bien ? - pregunto terra

- mientras tu y chico bestia estén juntos ... si , todo estará bien -

terra solo sonríe y sale a la sala medica para quedarse con chico bestia quien estaba en un estado de sueño prolongado , la joven de cabellos rubios se sienta para cuidar a su chico como el lo hubiera hecho por ella

continuara...


	10. la apuesta de los Titanes

**la apuesta de los Titanes **

Mientras el sol asomaba en la torre de los Titanes , chico bestia sintiendo como sus vendas estaban muy apretadas debido a la inflamación de su cuerpo , al voltear nota que Bock estaba sentado junto a la cama

- oye ¿ que paso con terra ? - pregunto el joven de las vendas en el cuerpo

- ella te estuvo cuidando toda la noche - el guardián de ojos dorados toma una venda para que el se las cambie - ahora le toca descansar a ella -

chico bestia se quita las vendas viejas y se coloca las nuevas , cuando salio a la sala estaban desayunando como todas las mañanas - ¡ hola amigos ! - les grito el chico de piel verde

- chico bestia ¿ te sientes mejor ? - pregunto starfire mientras flotaba junto al joven metamorfo - porque anoche te veías muy mal ? -

- descuida starfire , estoy bien , pero me estoy muriendo de hambre - dijo chico bestia mientras la pizza estaba sobre la mesa - ahora si me das permiso ...-

- viejo volviste - dijo cyborg dando una palmada en en hombro herido de chico bestia , este se puso duro como si fuera de hierro - oye ¿ acaso te lastime ?

- aja - chico bestia sintió todo el peso de la mano de cyborg pero no podía hablar

- ¿ por que no me avisas que te duele ? -

los dos empezaron a discutir como siempre mientras Bock estaba entrenando a raven como todas las mañanas , pero un trozo de pizza vuela por los aires dando en el rostro de la joven de capa azul haciendo que pierda la concentración de su mente

- oigan par de tontos ¿ quien arrojo eso ? - pregunto raven mientras los dos señalaban al otro - ok , solo lo preguntare una vez mas y no quiero que se porten como bebes ¿ quien lo arrojo ? -

- esta bien raven te diré la verdad - dijo chico bestia respirando hondo y caminando hacia raven - fue cyborg yo lo vi y que no diga que no -

- oye que mentiroso eres , fuiste tu y yo te vi - le grito el joven mitad robot

los Titanes empezaron a discutir , mientras Robin salia con una planilla en sus manos y vio a sus amigos discutiendo , el se acerco a su mejor amigo que estaba con los ojos cerrados

- dime ¿ te vas a queda ahí sentado o me ayudaras a calmar a nuestros amigos ?- pregunto el joven del antifaz con los brazos cruzados

- amm , me siento cómodo aquí - Bock vio el rostro de Robin y se levanto para callar a los Titanes , con su silbido que aturdió a sus amigos y destrozo los cristales de la torre logro hacerlos callar

- ¿ que te pasa ? ¿ acaso quieres volarnos el cráneo ? - le pregunto raven mientras se acomodaba su capucha

- ruidoso pero efectivo - el joven se retiro como siempre dejando a sus amigos en la sala , mientras tanto chico bestia y cyborg discutían , Raven uso sus poderes para lanzarle una cubeta de agua helada a la cabeza del joven de piel verde

- oye , eso no fue muy amable de tu parte raven - se quejo chico bestia

- ¿ y quien dijo que lo era ? - le pregunto con su peculiar sarcasmo

el joven de piel verde vio que terra estaba despierta en la torre y el salio sin darse cuenta de que la piso , terra lo empujo con las manos abiertas y el salio ofendido de la torre para llegar con su maestro a la azotea

- oye ¿ que tienen en contra mía ? - pregunto chico bestia mientras Bock abria los ojos

- ¿ de verdad quieres saberlo chico bestia ? - pregunto el joven que notaba que el asentía con la cabeza - bueno raven esta molesta porque le lanzaron un trozo de pizza con ajo al rostro , cyborg y starfire porque discuten sin razón y Robin porque ustedes tres no saben comportarse como adultos -

- ¿ y terra por que esta molesta conmigo ? - pregunto chico bestia viendo que al joven le llamaba la atención - porque cuando salí ella me empujo -

- no seas llorón , aguanta lo que te toco y es mas... goza lo que te toco - el joven cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar - tengo una idea , creo que te odia porque no eres mas cortes -

- ah tu solo lo dices porque todas te miran con ojos de pajarito -

- explica tu punto porque no logro diferirlo - dijo el joven sin abrir los ojos

- a eso me refiero , cuando sales de la torre te reconocen las chicas en donde sea y quizás terra no quiera estar mas conmigo por alguna razón ... tengo una idea - dijo chico bestia

- no , no haremos un imán de chicas , eso es algo estúpido y sin sentido - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- bueno plan B , tu me enseñaras a ser como tu - dijo chico bestia mientras bock abría los ojos

- ¿ que yo ... ? ¿ que... que ? -

- ya sabes a ser mas como tu - chico bestia le había logrado llamar la atención a bock con ese extraño pedido - oye si todas te quieren por algo sera y no digas que es coincidencia porque eh visto como se ponen la chicas al verte -

- ¿ a que te refieres al " ser como yo " - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

- ya sabes un ...¿ como se dice ? ... un hombre de eriqueta -

- se dice de etiqueta pedazo de tonto de orejas puntiagudas - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

Bock se levanto mientras chico bestia se levanta y chico bestia lo sigue por toda la torre acosando al guardián para que le enseñara a ser un caballero , cuando llegan a la sala los demás estaban viendo como chico bestia lo seguía para todos lados

- ya te dije que no , déjame en paz - le grito el guardián

- ¿ y ahora que quiere chico bestia ? - pregunto starfire

- quiere que le enseñe a ser un caballero - los Titanes se miraron y se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas de los dos , ellos se reían en voz alta y se notaban las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos

- no ya enserio ¿ que quiere chico bestia ahora ? - le pregunto raven

- repito , quiere que le enseñe a ser un caballero - los Titanes comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas nuevamente cyborg no aguanto mas y se cayo de rodillas mientras se sostenía el estomago

- chico bestia ¿ un caballero ? , por favor si almuerza la sopa con los dedos - dijo raven mientras se reía a carcajadas de los dos guardianes - no se quien es mas estúpido , chico bestia por querer aprender algo imposible o tu por querer enseñarle algo imposible -

- bueno tuve mi inspiración , chico bestia se convertirá en un caballero en cuatro semanas -

los Titanes se reían con toda su alma , mientras raven estaba tumbada sobre el sillón terminando de reírse con las lagrimas en los ojos - ¿ cual es tu apuesta guapo ? - pregunto la joven mientras aun se reía

- si gano y chico bestia se convierte en un caballero harás mis quehaceres por todo el mes pero sin usar tus poderes para variar - dijo el joven confiado

- de acuerdo pero si gano tendrás que hacer el aseo en toda la torre sin tus poderes todo el mes ademas de tener que ser compañero de cyborg en los vídeo juegos - dijo raven

los dos cerraron el trato entre los Titanes , bock y chico bestia , mientras los demás terminaban de reírse de los dos guardianes

- apuesto 20 a que no dura mas de dos semanas - dijo Robin con el dinero en la mano

- 50 a que no dura mas de una semana - ofreció cyborg

- 100 a que no dura mas de dos días - raven tomo el dinero y los tres se lo dieron a Starfire para que lo cuidara , ahora las apuestas estaba hechas para saber quien ganaría la apuesta de los Titanes

continuara...


	11. la misión mas difícil

**la misión mas difícil **

las apuestas estaban hechas , Bock tenia un mes para que chico bestia sea un caballero , pero seria la tarea mas difícil del guardián , el tendría que aprender etiqueta para que sus amigos no lo obliguen a una actitud servil

- bien , escucha empezaremos con algo simple chico bestia - Bock lo sentó en frente de el para empezar a enseñarle el vocablo con fluidez - ¿ sabes lo que es la fluidez ? -

- ¿ es eso que me cae de la nariz ? - dijo chico bestia rascando su cabeza

- esto sera mas difícil de lo que pensé - Bock cerro los ojos para que el aprendiera algo de cortesía - eso son fluidos cabeza hueca - Bock abre los ojos para poder encarar al joven de piel verde - empezaremos de nuevo , soy un amigo ¿ como le hablarías ? ¿ " como esta usted hoy" ? -

- ¿ por que hablas así viejo ? - le pregunto el joven de piel verde

- escucha chico bestia , alli adentro hay tres de nuestros amigos que apostaron en tu contra , pero yo demostrare que no me equivoco en tratar de que seas un caballero -

- te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda -

- eso espero o sino te desterrare a un mundo de pesadillas peor que cuando visitamos un matadero -

chico bestia se asusto por recordar esa visita no programado a la empaquetadora de carne , ellos siguieron ensayando , una vez que entraron a la torre , chico bestia se hacia pasar por un intelectual

- ¿ que ? ¿ acaso fuiste a una subasta de cerebros chico bestia ? - pregunto raven con su sarcasmo

- di lo que quieras raven , pero estas en presencia de un genio - el joven de piel verde solo la ignoro y raven comenzó a reírse

- a ver genio , di algo inteligente - pidio raven

chico bestia se coloco unos lentes para dar su prueba de genialidad - la suma de las raíces cuadradas de un triangulo isósceles es igual a la raíz cuadrada del lado restante -

- ¡ ese es el equilatero idiota ! - le grito raven con tono serio

chico bestia agacho la cabeza por la prueba fallida , el chico de piel verde salio de la sala mientras raven y Robin se reían de el , cuando encontró al guardián , el movía la cabeza de lado a lado

- eres una vergüenza para los maestros de las ciencias matemáticas y la unidad de eruditos de los números - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - ¿ por que demonios trataste de hacerte pasar por listo ? -

- no se solo me salio - mientras chico bestia se hundía en la melancolía , terra volvía de la escuela y encontró a chico bestia sentado en la entrada de la torre

- oye chico bestia ¿ que te pasa ? - pregunto la joven del uniforme escolar

- todos creen que no puedo cumplí una apuesta que me hicieron hacer - chico bestia vio los ojos de terra

- chico bestia se que no eres el mas listo de todos - terra se sentó junto a el para apoyarlo - y se que haces cosas tontas como por ejemplo .. comerte mi tarea , ponerle salsa picante en las botas al tipo de la varita mágica , usar las memorias de cyborg para descargar video juegos , usar los bumerán de robin para pelar naranjas y usar los libros de raven para hacer aviones de papel - chico bestia escucho sus defectos y se amargo mas - pero que importa , esa es tu forma de ser y no tienes que cambiar solo por que no les gusta como eres , se quien tu quieras ser -

- pero todos me odian , incluso me empujaste - dijo chico bestia molesto

- si por que tu me pisaste - terra descargo su mochila y se acomodo junto con el joven de piel verde

- entonces ¿ no me odias ? -

terra le besa la mejilla a chico bestia y este se ruboriza , terra carga de nuevo sus cosas y entra a la torre - nuca te odiare chico bestia , dalo por seguro -

el joven de piel verde sintio mas esperanzas mientras terra entro a su cuarto y descargo sus libros , pero noto que a su cuadernillo le faltaban paginas ... otra vez - chico bestia , te dije que dejes de comerte mi tarea -

en el sotano de la torre , los Titanes estaban preparando su nuevo invento , una capsula que les permitiría respirar bajo el agua , raven y Bock escucharon los gritos de terra pero no les prestaron atención

- creo que sea mas difícil hacer que chico bestia deje sus mañas a que esta capsula funcione - dijo raven mientras preparaba la mezcla

- no te confies , yo creo que sea facil si se como llegar a el -

- pues buena suerte guapo - raven termino el compuesto que se volvio azul - creo que nesecitamos mas algas de marfoa -

- es cierto , pero ... algas de marfoa , raven eres brillante -

Bock beso a raven muy profundo en la boca y ella quedo impactada pero coloco su mano en sus caderas - ¿ asi ? ¿ que tanto ? -

el joven salio del sotano para crear un nuevo plan que le permitiria ganar la apuesta de una vez por todas

continuara ...


End file.
